


Every Death But One (Fan Comic)

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [8]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cool Down Hug, Fan Comics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan comic based on the fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4746758">Every Death But One</a>, where Saber catches Lancer before he dies. Gen. Saber/Lancer. Spoilers for episode 16. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Read right to left


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> [Kabe-don!](http://en.rocketnews24.com/2013/12/17/kabe-don-how-tough-guys-show-their-love/) XD XD XD
> 
> Also: my headcanon is that not only can Saber do more push-ups than Lancer, but she can do more one-handed than he can (re: Excalibur is a big freaking sword). He challenges her because Chivalry! But she always beats him. 
> 
> I added these happy pictures because ugh, they need some happy times together :(


End file.
